Jedipedia:Vorschläge
__TOC__ Jedipedia bei Wikipedia Hallo liebe Jedipedianer, Ich habe etwas festgestellt und zwar, gibt es bei Wikipedia keinen Artikel über die Jedipedia ( also uns;) ), allerdings gibt es dort einen über die Wookieepedia. Ich bin daher der Meinung, dass dort jemand einen Artikel über uns schreiben sollte. Ich würde es selbst machen und hätte es schon längst gemacht, wenn es da nicht zwei Probleme geben wüde und zwar zum einen kann ich nicht so gut schreiben, wie es die Jedipedia verdient hätte und wüsste auch garnicht was ich alles schreiben sollte. Zum anderen wollte ich erstmal eure Meinung dazu wissen, denn ich kann ja nicht einfach einen Artikel über uns schreiben, ohne zu wissen ob ihr überhaupt damit einverstanden seit. Ich denke wenn es bei Wikipedia einen Atikel über die Jedipedia gäbe, wäre das zum Vorteil zweier Parteien: Uns ( dann wären mehr Benutzer hier, die sinnvolles hier ergänzen können) und Star Wars-Begeisterte, die gar nichts von uns wissen. Ich denke ihr versteht mein Anliegen und bin auf eure Reaktionen gespannt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen euer Boba 18:00, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich finds gut! Es sollte dann aber einer Schreiben der von Anfang an dabei war wie zum Beispiel Premia oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:05, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also da ich da noch angemeldet bin, nehm ich gern den ärger auf den artikel zu hegen und zu pflegen... und ihn vor bösen lösch versuchen zu bewahren. Schreiben kann ich mit machen.. aber das sollten wir hier gemeinsam machen und dann stell ich den da rein. --Modgamers 18:06, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Es gab dort schon zwei mal einen Artikel über die Jedipedia. Sie sind alle nach relativ kurzer Zeit wieder gelöscht worden. Grund: Mangelnde Relevanz. Ich denke nicht, dass sich die Einstellung der Jedipedianer Wikipedianer sehr geändert hat, zumal die dort nicht gerade glücklich über derartige Comebacks sind. Außerdem ist es überhaupt nicht möglich in der deutschen Wikipedia einen Artikel über die Jedipedia zu schreiben. Das Lemma ist nämlich gesperrt und es Bedarf zuerst die Genehmigung eines Admins, um den Artikel einzustellen. Die Löschdiskussionen sind einmal Hier und Hier zu finden. Am besten wir ersparen uns diesen Ärger, weil den wird es geben, wenn wir versuchen, denen unseren Artikel aufs Auge zu drücken! Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:16, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke, dass wir erst dann einen Artikel über Jedipedia bei Wikipedia schreiben sollten, wenn dies ausdrücklich von Wikipedia erwünscht ist. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:20, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Brauchten denn die Verfasser der Artikel Memory Alpha oder Perrypedia etwa eine Extraerlaubnis? Ich finde, es gibt keinen besseren Weg, den Mist, der in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, vergessen zu machen, als dort einen wirklich guten Artikel über die Jedipedia zu schreiben. Ich finde, es sollte jemand eine Vorversion eines möglichen Artikels für die Wikipedia schreiben, der hier zur Diskussion gestellt wird. Wenn er objektiv, korrekt, und stilistisch gut geschrieben ist, gibt es glaube ich keinen Grund, ihn nicht der Wikipedia hinzuzufügen. Wenn er nämlich dann gelöscht wird, liegt es auf jeden Fall nicht an uns. Am besten sollte ihn auch jemand hochladen, der, wie z.B. Yoda41, schon dort tätig ist, und vielleicht sogar ein paar der dortigen Autoren kennt. So leisten wir sowohl einen Beitrag zur Vollständigkeit der Wikipedia als auch für die Bekanntheit der Jedipedia. :::Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kyle22 14:06, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Der Meinung bin ich auch Kyle. Ich finde es zu dem sehr unlogisch den Artikel über die Jedipedia zu löschen, da die meisten sich dafür entschieden habe ihn zu behalte( es sei denn ich habe das falsch interpretiert). Zumal einige der Begründungen für ein Löschen des Artikels irrelevant sind. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche (falls ichs doch tue, dann stimmt das folgende nicht und es tut mir leid, wenn ich damit die Wikipedia in Frage stelle) schreiben die dort, dass ein Artikel über uns unnütz sei, weil es nicht relevant wäre einen Artikel über ein wiki zu haben in dem es um ein fiktives Thema wie Star Wars geht. Warum frage ich mich dann, haben die einen Artikel über dass Wiki über Herr der Ringe? Das ist doch ein Widerspruch insich. Ich werde versuchen ob ich einen Admin der Wikipedia in ICQ adden kann und werde mit ihm ein Gespräch führen. Macht euch jedoch keine Sorgen, ich werde sachlich und bedacht mit ihm reden, so dass der Jedipedia kein Nachteil dadurch entstehen könnte. -- Gruß Boba 14:57, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, Jungs! Wikipedia-Admins scheren sich nicht um Mehrheiten, das solltet Ihr doch aus der oben genannten Löschdiskussion herausgelesen haben! Von allen meinen schönen Artikel, welche ich in der Jedipedia Wikipedia geschrieben habe ist nur noch einer übriggeblieben! Vor kurzem wurden Bilder von mir gelöscht, weil die abgebildeten Personen ihr Recht am eigenen Bild geltend machen könnten - trotz meiner Erklärung, dass die Veröffentlichung mit dem Einverständnis aller abgebildeten Personen (inklusive mir selbst!) geschah wurde rücksichtslos gelöscht. Falls sich einer der Admins sich mal entschliessen sollte nicht zu löschen, findet sich ruckzuck ein anderer der das übernimmt - wie gesagt Mehrheiten braucht ein Wikiadmin nicht für seine Entscheidungen, leider. Mein Tipp: Lasst es bleiben und spart Euch die Nerven! Steffen Gebhart 15:13, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nun wenn du Erfahrung damit hast, sollten wir es vielleicht wirklich lassen, obwohl es schon sinnfrei ist einen Artikel wie ich oben genannt habe zu behalten und unseren nicht. Aber mich würde interessieren, welcher deiner Artikel hier in der Jedipedia einfachso gelöscht wurde, oder hast du dich verschrieben und meintest Wikipedia? -- Gruß Boba 15:22, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Äh ja sicher natürlich meinte ich die Wikipedia und nicht die Jedipedia!! Die Sinnlosigkeit kann kaum einer nachvollziehen, ich befürchte nichtmal die dortigen Admins selbst. Die Gründe warum Artikel zu einem Herr der Ringe, Star Trek, Perry Rhodan oder sogar Simpsons Wiki dort verbleiben dürfen, sind meiner Befürchtung nach recht einfach: Es hat sich bisher noch keiner der Admins so daran gestört, dass er sie löschen wollte... Kurzum wurden Begründungen wie Mein Artikel sollte bleiben, weil dieser ja auch da bleiben darf derart ausgehebelt, dass die verglichenen Artikel ebenfalls gelöscht wurden... einfach nur noch zum kotzen! Steffen Gebhart 15:40, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja finde ich auch. Und kein Problem das du dich verschrieben hast, Ani hats nämlich auch, glaube ich zumindest, denn er schreibt in seinem Beitrag: Zitat:"Ich denke nicht, dass sich die Einstellung der Jedipedianer sehr geändert hat, zumal die dort nicht gerade glücklich über derartige Comebacks sind.". Ich glaube er meinte wohl die Wikipedianer, denn sonst würde er im selbem Satz nicht von dort sprechen:) -- Gruß Boba 15:50, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Das kann man so natürlich net stehen lassen - ich habs gleich mal korrigiert! Es is halt leider mal so, dass die Willkür in der Wikipedia regiert. Aber sehts mal positiv: Durch eine Löschdiskussion in der Wikipedia wurde ich erstmals auf die Jedipedia aufmerksam! Bild:;-).gif Steffen Gebhart 16:13, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Eht? Toll dass das doch zu was gut war. Ich bin durch meinen Bruder hierher gekommen, aber wie der das hier gefunden hat weiß ich auch nicht. Yoda41 und Ani haben auch so die JP gefunden, glaube zumindest, dass die die so gefunden haben. Jedenfalls durch eine Löschung eines SW-Artikels in Wikipedia. -- Gruß Boba 16:19, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mag sein, dass die Wikipedia-Autoren gegenüber "nicht-realitätsbezogener" Wikis nicht sehr aufgeschlossen sind, aber das ist für meine Begriffe kein Grund, nicht einen ernsthaften Versuch zu starten. Ein Artikel über die Jedipedia hat - sofern er gut ist natürlich - genau dieselbe Daseinsberechtigung wie die Artikel die ich oben genannt habe. Zudem erfüllt die Jedipedia inzwischen alle Vorraussetzungen, die in den Löschdiskussionen erwähnt wurden. Die Chance darauf, sich möglicherweise Nerven zu sparen, halte ich für ein sehr schwaches Argument dafür, einfach kampflos aufzugeben. Wir bräuchten jemanden, der eine gute Vorlage liefern kann, die wir dann gemeinsam entsprechend verbessern können. Man könnte einen halbgesperrten Artikel als "Baustelle" einrichten und dann die Verbesserungsvorschläge umsetzen. Wenn niemand mehr etwas daran auszusetzen hat, wird er dann (wie schon gesagt von jemandem der dort tätig ist) hochgeladen. Einen gescheiten, objektiven Artikel müssen sie akzeptieren! Wenn wir uns nicht mit einem guten Beitrag ihren Respekt verdienen, werden wir für sie weiterhin ein Abstellgleis für die Star-Wars-Fans, die einige von ihnen scheins nicht haben wollen, bleiben. Lasst es uns versuchen! MfG Kyle22 18:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich wäre auch dafür, zumindest war ich mal auf der Ardapedia und fand sie Persönlich nicht besser als unsere Wiki. Ich will nartürlich nicht die Ardapedia beleidigen, es ist aber leider so. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:22, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du, es geht hier schließlich nicht darum, ob ein Wiki jetzt besser ist als ein anderes, sondern um das Recht (und natürlich auch den entsprechenden Versuch) einen Artikel über die JP hochzuladen. Die Qualität, die wir bieten, steht meiner Meinung nach nämlich außer Frage. MfG Kyle22 18:28, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne ich meinte damit das ich es komisch finde das die einen Artikel über die Ardapedia haben wollen aber unsere nette, immer wachsende Pedia nicht, das ist doch schon mist oder?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:43, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sicherlich, aber erst müssen wir hier entscheiden, was geschehen soll. Ich hoffe natürlich nicht, dass sich die Meinung durchsetzt, dass es bequemer wäre, es nicht zu versuchen... MfG Kyle22 18:47, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke nicht, dass es ratsam wäre, es schon jetzt wieder zu versuchen. Immerhin haben die verantwortlichen Diktatoren der Wikipedia bereits öfter gezeigt, dass die Auswahlkriterien dort sicher nicht nach Kompetenz der Personen ausgerichtet sind. Außerdem wurde uns in der Löschdiskussion geraten, es mit 10.000 Artikeln nochmals zu versuchen - was allerdings noch ein gutes Jahr dauern könnte, wenn wir uns nicht mächtig ins Zeug legen. Also lieber abwarten und auf die zweifelhafte Ehre, in der Wikipedia vertreten zu sein, verzichten. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:08, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja im Moment wäre es vielleicht wirklich nicht ratsam. Aber immerhin gibt es einen Link zu uns in dem Artikel über die Wookieepedia. -- Gruß Boba 20:00, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay! Warten wir - und bauen darauf, dass weiterhin eine gewaltige Masse Leute über die Löschdiskussionen der Wikipedia auf uns aufmerksam wird... MfG Kyle22 20:04, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Gut dann würde ich sagen beenden wir das Ganze fürs erste und beraten uns wenn ich den 10.000 Artikel geschrieben habe, oder will den jemand anderes schreiben?^^ -- Gruß Boba 20:08, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ich würde den auch gerne schreiben!:)Hehe! Cool wäre wenn es ein richtig guter Artikel wird wie Boba Fett oder Jango Fett!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:13, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das davor war eigentlich ironisch gemeint, ich hab erst jetzt geblickt, dass man das ja auch anders lesen kann. Ein bisschen sollten wir schon noch warten, das stimmt. Aber bis zum 10.000ten? Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass man erst (mit Input aus nur einem Land wohlgemerkt!) Ausmaße wie die Wookieepedia erreichen, oder auf Knien darum bitten muss, dass ein gescheiter Artikel in der Wikipedia stehen gelassen wird. Aber gut, vielleicht hatte ich bisher auch einfach eine zu hohe Meinung von ihr und ihren Autoren bzw. Admins... MfG Kyle22 14:36, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja mein Kommentar war ironisch gemeint und das vom Klingonen wahrscheinlich auch. Sicherlich ist es blöd bis zum 10.000 Artikel zu warten, aber wenn uns es wichtig ist dort einen Artikel über uns zu haben, sollten wir uns jetzt Ingormationen beschaffen und dann loslegen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen die ab dem 5.000 Artikel schon auf uns zu. -- Gruß Boba 14:45, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, dann lass hoffen, dass sie wirklich ein Auge auf uns haben. Ich hab da so meine Zweifel, ob sie wirklich an uns interessiert sind. Aber mir ist da grad durch Bobas Beitrag noch was eingefallen: Wir könnten doch einen Artikel (wie ich es oben beschrieben habe) vorbereiten, und ihn dann pünktlich zum 5000. den Wikipedianern anbieten (also noch nicht hochladen). Wenn sie etwas daran auszusetzten haben, können wir nachbessern, bis sie grünes Licht geben. Vielleicht sind sie auch einfach nur misstrauisch und genervt, denn ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele Leute versuchen, sich bei ihnen wichtig zu machen. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich würde da mit der Zeit auch eher abweisend reagieren. Wir sollten es versuchen, dann korrigieren sie bestimmt auch ihren Eindruck, den sie von uns haben. Was haltet ihr davon? MfG Kyle22 16:11, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Idee einen Artikel in der Jedipedia für die Wikipedia vorzubereiten und ihn dann irgendwann fundiert, stichhaltig und informativ zu veröffentlichen halte ich für gut. Es sollte dabei nur nichts überstürzt und vorschnell geschehen, denn die Meinungen in der Wikipedia sind wie uns durchaus bekannt ist ziemlich eingefahren. Meine Äußerung darüber sich die Nerven zu sparen soll nicht implizieren, dass ich es nicht wichtig fände für die Jedipedia sich in der Wiki zu präsentieren, sondern sollte vielmehr erläutern, dass die Wikipedia nicht reif genug für uns ist wenn sie sich verschließt! Bild:;-).gif *''Einen gescheiten, objektiven Artikel müssen sie akzeptieren!'' Zitat von Kyle22 18:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bild:---.gif Wenn es so einfach wäre, wäre die Wikipedia bereits doppelt so groß und ohne die täglichen Löschdiskussionen! *''Ein Artikel über die Jedipedia hat - sofern er gut ist natürlich - genau dieselbe Daseinsberechtigung wie die Artikel die ich oben genannt habe.'' Zitat von Kyle22 18:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bild:---.gif Kurzum wurden Begründungen wie Mein Artikel sollte bleiben, weil dieser ja auch da bleiben darf derart ausgehebelt, dass die verglichenen Artikel ebenfalls gelöscht wurden... einfach nur noch zum kotzen! Zitat von Steffen Gebhart 15:40, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich will Euch nicht unbedingt bremsen, aber macht Euch mal nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Steffen Gebhart 16:51, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du hast sicherlich recht Steffen (ist ok, wenn ich dich so nenne, oder?), wenn du das erwähnst. Aber ich denke, ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch, so bitter er sein mag, ist immer noch besser, als es gar nicht zu versuchen. Mehr als ablehnen können sie schließlich nicht. Keine Sorge, wir machen uns bestimmt keine unbegründeten Hoffnungen. Und außerdem: Wenn wir warten, bis die Wikipedia wirklich "reif" ist, stehen wir bis dahin eh schon wegen unsere Artikelanzahl im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde... Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 18:22, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Sicher, ist ok Kyle. Mit dem Guinnes Buch könntest Du recht haben Bild:Lol.gif Steffen Gebhart 16:15, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Halbsperrung für Benutzerseiten Liebe Jedipedianer! Da sich zahlreiche Vandalen den zweifelhaften Spaß erlauben, an Benutzerseiten herumzufummeln und Beleidigungen oder Ähnliches zu hinterlassen, wollte ich gerne wissen, ob ihr es nicht auch besser fändet, alle Benutzerseiten mit einer Halbsperrung zu versehen. Das hätte den Effekt, dass nur noch angemeldete Benutzer sie bearbeiten können. So ständen die übelgesinnten IPs vor verschlossener Tür, und auch die unschönen Verwechselungen, die geschehen, wenn jemand im nichtangemeldeteten Zustand an seiner eigenen Benutzerseite arbeitet, kämen nicht mehr vor. Zwar gibt es auch Vandalen, die sich anmelden, doch mit der Sperrung kann man die Zahl der "Angreifer" auf alle Fälle stark verringern und damit viel Arbeit sparen. Also, was denkt ihr? Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kyle22 17:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Die Halbsperrungen wurden bisher immer auf Antrag durchgeführt, was auch weiterhin so bleiben sollte. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:36, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Seite für die Malteser Liebe Jedipedianer! Boba F und ich (eigentlich nur Boba) haben die Malteser der Jedipedia gegründet. Bisher ist das nur ein Babel (Vorlage:Malteser), aber Little Ani hatte nun die Idee eine Malteser-Seite'' zu machen. Auf dieser Seite könnten allgemeine Fragen zur Jedipedia gestellt und beantwortet werden. So würde sich nach und nach eine Art FAQ entwickeln und es würden nicht alle Fragen (insbesondere zu Feinheiten der Bedienung) 1138-mal (^^) gestellt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Cody 22:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo cool Cody und Boba F. Ist wirklich eine klasse Idee. Besonders gut ist es ja für neue Benutzer und so;) Und super geil find ich die Idee von Ani mit der Seite der Malteser, wo halt alle Fragen gestellt werden. Ich selber würde nur vielleicht bei den Maltesern mit machen und deswegen habe ich noch eine Frage. Also wen jetzt jemand eine Frage auf der Seite stellt und ich sehe das aber bin kein Mitglied der Malteser dürfte ich denn dort antworten?Viele Jedi Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 22:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S Eigentlich eine dumme frage, oder? Weil wäre ja nicht so toll wen nur die Malteser dort schreiben dürften, hehe. :Hört sich gut an!--Yoda41 Admin 22:46, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja natürlich darfst du da antworten Nils, wenn jemand einen Admin etwas fragt, kann man als "Normal"user ja auch antworten. -- Gruß Boba 23:32, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist eine coole Idee mit soner Frageseite! Die wäre wirklich hilfreich für neue Benutzer! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:09, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie wärs denn, wenn wir die Seite zum Portal machen, und sie "Notruf 1138" nennen? Man könnte das Ganze ja, wie schon vorgeschlagen, wie ein FAQ-Forum aufbauen und unter bestimmten Überschriften Hilfe anbieten. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:56, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ein Portal: "Notruf 1138" gefällt mir. Man bräuchte dann auch ein par Leute/Malteser, die sich um diese Seite kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass sie überschaubar bleibt. Die Seite muss so seien, dass man schnell rausfindet, ob die Frage schon gestellt wurde, sonst werden die Fragen doch immer wieder gestellt. Vorschlag für den Aufbau: Die Seite zweiteilen; oben eine Liste mit wichtigen Fragen und deren zusammengefassten Antworten, unten kann man neue Fragen stellen. MfG Cody 07:58, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Um den Aufbau und die Überschaubarkeit der Seite würde ich mich kümmern, man sollte jedoch noch gucken, dass sich nicht jeder als Malteser einträgt, denn sonst wäre das ganze ja sinnlos. Ich wäre dafür es den Stammusern zu geben, wie die beiden Klingonen, Modgamers, Steffen Gebhart, E.B und all sie sie mir im Moment nicht einfallen. -- Gruß Boba 12:30, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich stimme Boba zu. Als Malteser sollte sich nur bezeichnen, wer auch wirklich viel hier ist. Wer nicht die Zeit oder Lust hat sich um Artikel und '' Benutzer in Not zu kümmern, sollte sich auch nicht als Malteser bezeichnen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass man nur auf Anfrage bei einem Malteser (oder villt. auch Admin) zum Malteser wird. Dann könnten die Malteser (und Admins) entscheiden ob derjenige dem Ruf der Malteser gerecht werden kann. (Bei der beispielhaften Namensliste würde ich auch zustimmen). Cody 13:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja so in der Art hab ich mir das auch gedacht, meinen Bruder Jango hab noch vergessen, der wäre auch gut dafür. -- Gruß Boba 13:10, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fange mal wieder links an:) So ich bin der Meinung, dass man den Maltesern eine ähnlichen Signaturzusatz wie den Admins geben sollte, die Signatur wäre dann nicht hochgestellt sondern wäre unter dem link auf die Benutzerseite. Der Malteserzusatz würde dann auf das von Ben Kenobi vorgecchlagene Notruf 1138 Portal verweisen, was zum einen dazu beitragen würde das die Malteser schnell an Bekannhtheit gewinnen und zum anderen das Portal an Bekanntheit. Desweiteren sollte man den Maltesern das recht des Verschiebens geben, da im Moment jeder Stammuser das hat, wäre das noch nicht nötig. Aber der Gedanke ist ja, dass man bei Problemen nicht direkt zu einem Admin laufen muss. Wird also ein Artikel unter falschem Lemma hochgeladen, kann man einen Malteser fragen und der verschiebt ihn dann. Das Portal das dann angelegt wird, würde ich dann noch in die Navigation am linken Rand einbetten, damit man es auch da noch mal findet. Über die Signatur müssten natürlich die Admins sich beraten, da können wir "Normalos" nicht drüber bestimmen, aber ich denke meine genannten Gründe sprechen für sich und der Unterschied, dass es nicht hoch gestellt ist sondern wie bei den chemischen Symbolen unten steht genügt um die Entscheidung für euch zu vereinfachen. -- Gruß Boba 13:56, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde das Notruf 1138 nicht in die Navleiste setzen, sondern zu den Hilfeseiten auf Jedipedia:Portal (und in die Begrüßung für neue). Cody 14:03, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das in den Namen einzubinden ist eigendlich eine Gute Idee, da die Neulinge dann wohl mal einfach auf dem Link klicken werden und dann sofort zu der Seite hingeführt werden, so wird die Seite von den Neulingen schneller gefunden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:05, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Das einzige, was mir noch nicht so sehr dabei gefällt, ist der Name: Malteser hat ja mal so gar nix mit SW zu tun. Fällt euch nicht irgendwas mit Bezug zu SW ein? Ben Kenobi Admin 14:20, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Man könnte sich vieleicht ein Beispiel an den Medi-Droiden nehmen oder? Nur müsste man es irgendwie abwandeln! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:27, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST)PS: Oder vieleicht das THX 1138 Team!^^--Heiliger Klingone 14:29, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also darf ich mal fragen, warum hier wieder Gruppen erstellt werden und andere Benutzer evt. ausgeschlossen werden? Ich finde es kontraproduktiv wenn man vorschreibt, wer helfen darf und wer nicht. Das soll doch eine Hilfe-Seite für Neulinge werden und dem Neuling interessiert es nicht, von wem er die Hilfe bekommt. Meiner Meinung nach sollte jeder auf der Hilfe-Seite eine Antwort schreiben dürfen, der sich bereit erklärt, dem Neuling zu helfen. Ob er selbst erst ein neuer Benutzer ist, ist doch dabei völlig egal. Wenn er sich auskennt und helfen möchte, darf er das doch tun. Da muss man keine extra „Malteser“-Gruppe erstellen, die dann noch gewählt werden muss. Das ist alles nicht nötig und bringt auch überhaupt nichts. Ein Babel-Feld ist ja noch in Ordnung, aber eine feste Gruppierung ist nicht mehr schön. Somit bin ich auch gegen solch eine Signatur-Ergänzung, da jeder seine Signatur selber gestalten darf. Wenn jemand helfen will, muss er sich nicht gleichzeitig dazu verpflichten, sich „Malteser“ zu nennen. Das gefällt nicht jedem... Wir sollten die Seite einrichten und so unkompliziert wie möglich halten. Wenn ein neuer Benutzer eine Frage hat, kann es sie dort stellen. Irgend ein Benutzer, der die Frage liest, kann dann dem Neuling helfen. Es können auch mehrere Benutzer antworten, wenn sie noch etwas ergänzen wollen. Die Frage wird jedoch aufgehoben, um anderen weiterzuhelfen, die vielleicht die gleiche Frage haben. So entsteht mit der Zeit eine FAQ rund um die Jedipedia. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:45, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es war nie beabsichtigt, dass nur Malteser antworten dürfen!! Die Seite müsste dennoch ab und an aufgeräumt werden, sonst liest sich das keiner mehr durch. Unter aufräumen verstehe ich in diesem Fall, dass die Antworten zusammengefast werden zu einer und die vielen einzelnen in ein Archiv kommen. Cody 14:50, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Wie gesagt Ani, wir wollten nicht damit ausdrücken, dass nur Malteser auf der Seite antworten dürfen, das ist dasselbe wie bei Admins, wenn dir jemand eine Frage stellt oder jemand eine Frage an Admins richtet wird das doch genauso gehandhabt, dass jeder antworten kann und nicht nur ein Admin. Ich wollte lediglich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass sich nicht jeder Malteser nennen kann, denn dafür bedarf es sich schon einer gewissen Erfahrungm genauso wie nicht jeder Admin ist bzw. es sich eimer gewissen Erfahrung bedarf um ein Admin zu werden. Wir wollen ganzsicher nicht andere User ausschliessen, sondern Neulingen den Umgang mit einem Wiki vereinfachen indem wir sie direkt zu den Leuten führen die ihnen garantiert helfen können. Denn es wäre nicht Sinn der Sache wenn sich ein Neuling Malteser nennt und dann überhaupt nicht weiß, wie er mit einem Wiki ungehen kann. Es würde dazubeitragen dass die Neulinge den Glauben in solch eine Organisation verlieren, wenn sie einen Malteser wtwas fragen und der antwortet:Keine Ahnung ich weiß selbst nicht wie das funktioniert, finde es bloß lustig Malteser zu sein. Verstehst du nun wie wir das gemeint hatten? -- Gruß Boba 15:07, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ein andere Name als Malteser Eine Anfrage, um beitreten zu dürfen, halte ich auch für übertrieben. Wer mitmachen will, der soll das selbst entscheiden dürfen. Nochmal zum Namen: Meine Vorschläge sind ''SO Brigade oder Galactic Marines, Jango Vorschlag ist Republic Commandos. Was meint ihr? Ben Kenobi Admin 15:02, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie wärs den mit Supercommandos? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:06, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Größenwahnsinnig? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 15:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::'''2x Bearbeitungskonflikt!! Gut die Anfrage ist villt übertrieben, aber man sollte irgendwo schreiben, dass man die Zeit und Lust haben sollte, sich um Artikel und Benutzer in Not zu kümmern. Name:SO Brigarde, ist doch die Coruscant Feuerwehr, oder? Dann gefällt es mir! (haben die ein Logo?) Cody 15:10, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Man sollte aber auch bedanken, was Boba gesagt hat. Cody 15:13, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Zu den Namen, die sind nicht schlecht wobei die So Brigade ja praktisch führerlos operierte und eine große Selbstständigkeit hatte, das würde aber nicht mit den Maltesern zusammenpassen, da wir uns ja nicht über die admins stellen können. Die Galactic Marines sind auch nicht schlecht, allerdings werden die ja nur von einer Person geführt, ebenso die Republic Commandos, auch wenn die mir am besten gefallen. Daher tendiere ich zu den Advancend Recon Commandos die ja von jdem mal geführt wurden. Un es hört sich auch cool an: Dieser Benutzer ist ein ARC der Jedipedia. Aber ich bin offen für weitere Vorschläge. Ich würde Supercommandos ganz wirtzig finde,oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST)